Zenjūrō Saotome
Zenjūrō Saotome (早乙女禅十郎, Saotome Zenjūrō) is a middle-aged man who who currently teaches at Saint Ishiyama Academy, formerly being the teacher for the "Saint Class". He is a powerful Demon Hunter, and the disgraced uncle of Ranma Saotome. Appearance Zenjūrō is a fairly tall adult possessing long shaggy black hair, as well as a hair stubble growing around his face and upper lip. He sports a thick bandanna with beading on it, which covers all of his forehead. He has various marks of a powerful runes tattooed all over his arm. The tattoos were done by his wife and act similar to magical seals in that the patterns shift and build upon one another based on Zenjuro’s will. Zenjūrō is often seen smoking. When he was younger, Zenjūrō had a somewhat different appearance. His hair was shorter and straighter, with hiss falling over his forehead. He lacked the stubble on his face, his trademark bandana, and often wore his school's uniform. Zenjūrō didn't appear to smoke, either. Personality Zenjūrō is somewhat of a pervert: he "especially likes the uniforms" of Japanese schools. His demeanor is casual, but intimidating because of his size and power. History Zenjūrō Saotome was the older brother of Genma Saotome and the original heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes style. He fell in love with Suiten Tendo the younger sister of Soun Tendo. However their families as well as Happosai objected. So no longer wanting nothing to do with family traditions Zenjūrō spirited Suiten off and the two eloped disgracing themselves and were disowned leaving Genma to take up the mantle of the heir to the family's Ryu. They set up shop in Ishiyama where they became fast friends with Shinobu Kunieda and her husband. Unfortunately not only was Ishiyama a town of degenerates and yakuza it was also home to a powerful demon that was making deals with them. They requested to Happosai who was still apart of their lives to look after their daughters. In the ensuring battle Ishiyama was nearly wiped off the map. Sadly Shinobu was killed by her husband when he succumbed to the demons manipulation. After wards Zenjūrō and Suiten made it their life’s goal to make sure this never happened again. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the original heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes style Zenjūrō is an incredibly powerful fighter. He shows considerable skills being able to defeat uncontracted demons with relative ease, including Hilda, as well as being able to defeat Tōjō, Oga, and Izuma with little effort. Even Behemoth has expressed that he would rather not fight him if he could avoid it due to his strength. Zenjuro even knows unarmed techniques of the Shingetsu Style as well which he learned from Ittosai Kunieda. Spell Master: Unlike Shinobu’s husband Zenjuro was not corrupted by the use of Demonic Sorcery and is a very well known spell master with many recognizing his abilities with handling a demon's power. Tao Master: Not wanting to rely on such a dangerous form of magic Zenjuro began studying other forms. He has become an incredibly powerful practitioner of Tao Sorcery. Over time, Zenjuro has delved deeply into the Magic Seal phenomenon, learning the exact specifics and rulings of the seals which manifest while spellcasting in order to expand upon them and utilize Magic Seals in a far more practical way- this is done by skipping the "casting sequence" of his magic and projecting his magical energy outwards in order to manifest his Magic Seals in the form they'd usually be in when beginning to bring one of his spells into the current plane of existence. This has resulted in a massive boon for Zenjuro, as it has given him more nifty aspects of the arcane to test the limits of. His control of his powers is much greater than Oga's, and he can gauge the amount of energy he wants to use with precision, as seen by the fine control he has over the size and expansion of his own tattoo. He is so powerful that Behemoth also mention that there will be many casualties should their division clash with him. Zenjuro demonstrated the ability to casually defeat other spell masters as well. Category:Ranma/Beelzebub crossover Category:Characters